Things Change
by trecebo
Summary: When love becomes an unhealthy obsession, who loses?


**Things Change** follows the progression made in the story **Bruised Hearts**. It is one man's spiral into darkness, and the people it affects. While there are dark elements, there is no gore. While there are romantic elements, there is no ship, per se. If you have read this AU arc from the beginning, you can see the logical progression that occurs in this story.

**Reminders**: Sue Thomas is deaf. She speaks vocally, and with ASL, as well as being able to lip-read. James 'Thomas' is unable to speak and uses a mis-mash of signed English, ASL, and military sign, as well as his own 'slang.' Thomas Arashikage is James' "blood-brother" and can communicate with him on many levels.

Rating is **High K+** with a tendency for **mild T **due to the dark path one character chooses to take. It might seem OOC, but remember, in this AU, he's been headed this way for a while.

**ST:FBEye** belongs to Paxson/Pebblehut and the **Joes** belong to Hasbro. Many thanks to my friend aubreysmom for the help in keeping these guys in line, and encouraging me to show, not tell. All mistakes at this point are mine. Comments welcome, honest criticism asked for, and flames are for burgers. Send those to Burger King.

**Things Change**

It was quiet when he entered the Bullpen. Where computers would have been humming, screens were silent. Where agents would have been joking and talking, desks were cleared and neatly clean. Where rotors and analysts would have been gossiping with computer techs, the coffee machine stood silent guard.

It was eerie and he didn't like it. He didn't like that his pride had demanded he leave and take PT in Wisconsin. He wasn't sure he liked the part of himself he found while recovering there. So, in the darkness he stood, letting memories fill the void of the quiet room.

Behind him, footsteps trod up and down the hall way, employees of the Federal Bureau of Investigations going about their jobs. He could ignore them, knowing they had no part in his pain at this point. With great effort, he moved toward the center of the room, he mind demanding answers he couldn't supply. _Why? Why had it all fallen apart? Where had they all gone?_

He pulled out a chair, sinking slowly into the cushion. Fingers idly traced patterns in the light layer of dust on the smooth desktop. _Where did you go, Bobby?_

Across the way, Myles' desk stood gleaming, all evidence of his tidy space gone._ You were serious, weren't you?_

No heels tapped out staccato rhythm at Lucy's desk; no files were neatly stacked, waiting to be used or returned to archive. _Can't imagine not having you here, Luce. I hope he makes you happy._

Brown eyes glanced balefully at the now empty computer desk. Gone were the gadgets and gizmos that so embodied Tara's personality. _Et tu, Tara?_

Taking a deep breath, he slowly spun the chair, taking in full view of the desk of the one person he had missed the most. The whole room, even his life, seemed empty without her presence. It was the thought of her that had been his hold on coming back, his connection to the job he loved.

He noted the dangling cord between the desk-leg and wall, seeing on the floor what appeared to be...he reached down and pulled out a ragged piece of paper. _No bunny left behind. Except me._

He sat back in the chair, staring holes in the ceiling tiles. _It wasn't supposed to be this way. We were supposed to stay a team for longer than this._

A light rap at the door interrupted his musing. "Jack?"

Blinking against the harsh backlight, he made out Tara's petite form. "Yeah?"

Her lean against the door frame told him she was sympathetic to his delay in finding her. "It's not the same, Jack. You know that. Things change. You, me, all of us."

"I know, I know. It's just...I didn't think it would end like this." He gestured at the quiet room.

She shrugged. "It's not all bad. Come on up to your new desk and I'll show you around."

He stood, carefully pushing the chair in, leaving it ready for the next group of agents who, as a team, needed a place of their own. "Right behind you."

Out into the hallway, and up a level, they went. Tara was silent, letting her friend accustom himself to the new area. Once at the entryway, she turned. "Keep an open mind."

He smirked his famous Hudson smirk. "Don't I always?"

* * *

Myles rocked back in his chair, glancing for the millionth time at the door. He fully expected to see Jack Hudson grace his presence at any moment._ A watched door never opens..._ Sighing from down deep, he turned his attention elsewhere.

Across the desk, Sue worked, fully in view mode, searching the most recent surveillance disc for any leads. She had taken to wearing headphones when she did this in order to prevent others from yelling--in vain--to get her attention.

He craned his neck around, looking for Tompkins. "Eldridge, is Joss here?"

The tech geek looked up from his compiling. "He stepped out about ten after. Want me to page him?"

Myles shook his head. "I'll catch him later. Thanks." He stood, long arms stretching languidly. With a dapper grace, he rounded his desk, only to perch on the edge of Sue's. Waiting until a break in the recording, he noted again her absolute attention to the scene on the screen. When there was a blip, he laid a hand on the monitor, letting her know he was there.

Sliding the headphones off, Sue smiled up at him. "Thanks. You always seem to know when I start seeing double."

He brushed off the compliment. "You could rival Superman for use of x-ray vision, if there were such a thing."

"Superman?" She nodded, remembering when Lucy had taken her to see the movie at an I-max theater. "That would be handy to have in these situations." With a deft flick of her wrist, she closed the view window and removed the disc.

"Let me take that to Eldridge, see if he can do any more cleanup on it."

Hazel eyes shared her appreciation. THANK YOU She turned away from him, bending to tend to Levi, who was napping in the little square of sunshine on the floor.

The Bostonian walked the disc over to the tech's desk, giving him instructions, knowing that the younger man would do a fine job. On a whim, he stepped to the office door, leaning on the doorjamb. He had only been there a moment when Jack rounded the corner. Myles glanced back, noting that Sue was absent from the room. _Taking a well deserved break._

He moved to intercept his friend, stepping into the hallway side of the door, and leaning on the jamb. "Jack. How kind of you to grace our fair corner of the Federal universe."

"Myles." The tone was not exactly cold, but there was little real warmth in it.

"How's the shoulder?"

Brown eyes narrowed, but an answer came anyway. "Doc says I'm at ninety-seven percent."

"That's good." The blond nodded, not sure what else to say.

"Myles?" Sue's voice came searching for him. "Myles, Joss called. Our meeting is in ten minutes."

Jack followed him back into the office. He smiled at the sight of the analyst. "Sue."

"Jack!" Her look was one of surprise, which turned full-bore to Myles. "You knew," she accused, a mildly amused brow pointed at him.

"Guilty as charged, although, I didn't know when he would arrive."

She blew a breath at him. In return, he gave a surrender sign. Jack waved a hand to gain her attention, his eyes shifting between the two in a veiled annoyance that Myles barely caught.

"Are you free for dinner tonight?" The question was tentative.

"Let me check." She went back to her computer to scan her calendar.

Jack gave Myles a look that said _"Is this for real?"_

The taller man gave an elegant snort. "The fair Miss Thomas is a hot commodity these days. With lectures and requests for instructional training, we had to come up with some way to keep her from getting lost in the shuffle."

Pondering for a moment, Jack absorbed the information. "I see. And what about...you know?"

Myles raised a blond brow, mildly piqued. "Why, Agent Hudson. Are you inquiring as to the availability of my partner for purposes _other_ than training?"

Jack flushed a pleasant shade of pink, quirking his jaw to the side. "I'm going to forget you said that." His annoyance was perfectly clear this time.

"Please do." Blue-gray eyes held a warning. "And in the future, please direct all such inquiries to Sue herself."

"I plan to...." Levi came bounding up, cutting off any further conversation, and greeting Jack with enthusiasm. He bent to scratch the Golden beneath his chin, crooning as he did so.

Myles smirked. "It would seem Wonder Dog has missed you."

Brown eyes flashed, the banter falling flat. "You know, I really didn't miss your ability to state the obvious that much, Myles."

"Obviously." The taller agent stood firm, his smirk fading.

Jack prepared to retort, but held back as Sue approached. "Good news. No special requests tonight."

"No groups, meetings or random brothers to check on?" There was an edge of bitterness in the words, heard only by Myles, who refrained from rolling his eyes by pressing his teeth together. _Sue can handle this; she knows I'm here if she needs me._

"Not at all. Where would you like to meet?" She held her palm device, ready to jot down the place and time.

"I thought I could pick you up."

Sue bit the edge of her lip at that, giving Myles a sideways glance. He tossed back a shrug of the eyebrows, hoping she'd understand he was leaving the choice up to her.

Jack caught the look and waved her back, a bit annoyed that she hadn't simply said yes. "What? I can't do that, even as a friend?"

Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'd prefer to meet you somewhere this time."

There was a resolve in her voice that startled him more than a bit. With a nod, he acquiesced. "How about that Thai place?"

"It closed last month," Myles interjected.

"Oh. Okay then. You pick a place."

"Donatello's."

"I remember where that is. I'll meet you at, say, seven?" At her nod, he gave a grim grin before stepping out into the hall. Myles followed, grabbing his arm; he wasn't letting Jack off that easy.

In a tightly clipped low tone, the Bostonian hissed, "Lest you have forgotten, your heart isn't the only one on the line here. As I am no longer under your authority, you _will_ hear about it if anything goes awry."

Jack jerked his arm away, his eyes narrowing. "I'll let Sue make up her own mind."

Myles straightened to his full height, using the difference to impress his seriousness. "You make very sure you do that."

He watched the other man storm off, wishing it didn't have to be like this. Rubbing his temple, he went to his desk to fetch his phone and followed Sue to Tompkins' meeting.

* * *

Tara saw Jack return from saying hello to his former teammates. It was not a good sign when he sat down with a frown on his face. She sighed, blowing her bangs in exasperation. _What did he expect, returning after leaving suddenly? And considering the way he left things..._ Granted, the tech had been the only one to actually travel to Wisconsin to visit him in rehab, but even then, Jack had been rather closed-mouthed.

She brushed off the wayward thoughts and greeted him. "How did it go?"

"Fine." His tone was clipped.

"Myles and Sue have made good progress in getting–"

Jack held up a hand. "Tara, I'd rather not hear about it right now, if that's okay."

Amber eyes blinked, and her voice chilled a bit. "Okay, then I'll...leave you to...whatever it is you are working on right now." She turned back to her computer, punching the keys with extra gusto.

He sighed and stood, crossing the space between their desks. "I'm sorry. You were right when you said things have changed. It's...it's going to take some time for me to adjust."

Tara nodded, hearing what he said, but refusing to look up at him. _Change is inevitable, Jack. You either change or...not..._

* * *

He stood there, waiting for her to look up again. When she didn't, Jack shook his head, pursing his mouth to one side. Raising his hands in surrender, he took a walk down the hall to clear his head. He found his way to D's new office.

Dimitrius was working on the vacation schedule when he poked his head in the door, but rose gracefully to shake his hand. "Jack! Come in. Sorry I haven't made it to see you yet. Getting settled?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

The supervisor apparently wasn't going to acknowledge his mood, because he went on smoothly. "Fredrickson is looking forward to having you on her team. I think you'll fit well."

_What happened to __my__ team? Her team...I can't believe it's come to this_. The brown head bobbed as Jack acknowledged the words. "I'm taking it one step at a time, D." He looked around, seeing several recent pictures of the Gans family. "How are Donna and the kids?"

Dimitrius smiled. "Good, good. Davy is getting ready for basketball, and Tanya is planning out her career in intelligence and espionage. Donna told me to tell you to leave a night open this week for dinner."

For the first time that day, Jack truly smiled. "You got it." _Some things never change._ He made to go.

"Jack?"

He paused, waiting for D to finish.

"Welcome back."

* * *

Sue had already arrived at Donatello's and was waiting on the patio when Jack got there. He ordered a beer and went to fetch her, so they could sit and talk. Once seated though, silence fell as both searched for a common ground after having been apart for several months.

Jack broke the silence first. "You look really good, Sue."

She smiled, pushing a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. THANK YOU "You are looking well. Arm better now?"

"As good as it can be at this point." He took a sip of his beer and exhaled deeply. _It's now or never, Hudson._ "I wanted to apologize for running out on you guys...on you. Did you miss me?" Chocolate browns held a spark of hope. _Please have missed me...please._

"Of course, we missed you very much. Levi especially. And I missed having you to talk to about things."

_She missed me!_ Internally, Jack cheered, hearing the words. _Myles has nothing on me._ "I did a lot of thinking during rehab, Sue. Time is a luxury I had, and I don't want to waste any more of it." He took her hand. "I almost lost you, and I don't want to have to face that again."

She blinked, trying to follow the logic of his thoughts. "Lost me? I don't understand."

_Deep breath, Hudson. She wants you to spell it out. You can do this_. "You and me. You are one of the best friends I've ever had. Smart, beautiful, talented. I want that in my life. I need it. I need you." He turned on the Hudson charm, flashing the smile Lucy had once said could sink ships.

"Well, of course we're friends. Why would that have changed?" Her eyes were warm and generous.

"Sue, I need you in my life as more than a friend. We've both wanted that for so long, and now we can." He nudged his chair around the table closer to hers, caressing her hand with both of his. "I waited too long to tell you before, but it's okay now. We can be together finally."

Sue bit her lip, sending his heart reeling. "Jack, you just got back. Are you sure about this?"

"What's not to be sure of? Regulations are not a problem at this point. You work in a separate department now, and neither of us are in the same unit." At her puzzled look, he pressed on. "You are what kept me going in rehab, thinking of all our times together. Sue, I want to share my life with you, take care of you, keep you safe."

She looked at him for a long time, as if seeing thru him. Her expression was not the joy he'd expected; on the contrary, she seemed stunned-- as if they'd never shared moments together. Then, her gaze dropped away from him. "I'm sorry."

The statement was whisper-soft, and he barely heard it. It was not the reply he'd planned on. "Come again?"

"I'm sorry, Jack. I...I can't begin to think about that at this point in my life. So many things have happened in the last year, changing how I have to think about my life." She pressed a hand to her cheek. "This is so sudden. You didn't even call us...me...while you were gone, and now this?"

_What the–? Sudden? She's got to be kidding._ But he felt like he'd been gut-punched, causing him to stumble over his next words. "I know it seems sudden, but we've been building a

solid friendship that supports us. You can't tell me there wasn't a spark, especially after the Callahan-Merced case?"

Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink, and Sue diverted her gaze. Jack allowed her regain her composure before he tipped her chin so she could look at him. "Was I wrong?"

She didn't look away, choosing to face him openly. "No. It was definitely a spark. I even thought that maybe, at some point, we might..." She trailed off, blushing furiously now.

"We might what?" Jack sensed her hesitation, his own equilibrium reeling. _She might still come around. Gotta hear her out..._

"That we might become something more than friends, more than even best friends." There were tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. She was crying, and it wasn't from joy. _This is not good._

He reached out, gently pushing away one that escaped. "Would that be so bad?" he whispered.

Sue managed to smile and frown at the same time. "You don't understand. A door was opened for me, one that you weren't ready to step through. I...I've done things, seen things; everything has changed for me."

He felt her squeeze his hand, ever compassionate, trying to comfort him. In a fit of pique, he pulled away, not wanting to hear her next words, but listening nonetheless.

"In a way, I have you to thank for this. By turning my training over to Myles, you opened up so many opportunities for me, more than I dreamed was possible. And when you told me you don't share my same faith in God, I was hurt, but I respected your honesty. We can still be good friends, Jack. _That_ won't change, I promise. But _I _have changed. And you aren't part of that."

* * *

When he sat back at her pronouncement, she could tell it wasn't what he'd expected to hear. "Now, I'm not sure _I_ understand." He crossed his arms, body language defensive.

She sighed, knowing it would only get worse. "Jack, we don't need to have this conversation right _now_. Let's wait a few days, give you time to settle and us time to get re-acquainted."

"Is this something you and Myles cooked up?" His ire was up; Sue could tell he was angry.

"Jack, I thought we were talking about us, not Myles. This is _me_. I...I'm not sure who you are anymore. I'm not sure _you_ know." She stood, dropping her napkin on the table. As she

pulled out a bill, she murmured, "I only had water, but this should cover your drink." She met his eyes steadily. "Maybe we can talk later."

Turning her back on him, she made her way out of the restaurant and on to the sidewalk. Pausing only to decide whether to walk or catch a cab, she felt herself spun around. Jack was in her personal space, making it hard for her to read him. His mouth was an angry blur.

"Walk...what?" In the dim light, she could only guess at his words.

"You can't walk out on me, Sue. You are the only one who really cares anymore. I need you. You need me." He pulled her over to a building lamp, out of the flow of evening foot traffic. "I want us to be something."

The intensity in his eyes shook her to the core. She pulled her arm loose and stepped back. "I think you need to go now, Jack, before something happens."

He took hold of her arm again, a tight grip without actually hurting her. "There's no one here to interrupt us, Sue. No Myles, no Bobby, no...James..." He spat the last word. "Just you and me."

"And all of these people, Jack!" She backed away from him, raising one hand to hail a cab while holding the other up between them. "Stop this!"

She felt him by her side, trying to regain her focus. It was beginning to scare her. Placing a firm hand on his chest and pushing him physically away, Sue faced him. Her voice was low and shaking. "No. I'm going home now." She quickly slid into the awaiting taxi. "Good night, Jack."

* * *

He watched the taillights fade into the distance, hands gripping his head. Thinking quickly, he dashed to his car, and made his way to Sue and Lucy's apartment. _Correction, Sue's apartment._ Running up the stairs, he stood before the door, hoping he'd gotten there before she had.

Minutes passed. When she didn't appear, he knocked on the door. Hearing the locks open, he took a deep breath, trying to calm and center himself. The lady who answered the door looked at him curiously. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Sue Thomas."

"I'm sorry, young man. There is no one here by that name."

"But this is her apartment." His tone was puzzled.

The woman softened, thinking he seemed like a nice man. "I moved in here two months ago."

"Do you have an address for forwarding purposes?"

"I'm afraid not. Sorry."

He bowed his head. "Thanks for your time."

"I hope you find her." The door closed, locks sounding the final blow on his plan to win back Sue.

* * *

Sue opened the door to her apartment, Levi eagerly greeting her. His joy at seeing her pushed aside the feelings of fear and anger that threatened to overwhelm her. Focusing on him, she tended to his water and food, giving him a good scratch and plenty of love.

Finished with her companion, Sue fixed herself some tea and settled into the big chair Myles had helped her pick out as an apartment-warming gift. Wrapping herself in a comfortable blanket in an effort to ward of the still lingering shakes, she picked up her palm device, checking it for messages. There was nothing of urgency.

With a sigh, she sipped her tea, wishing for someone to talk to. She could call Myles, but he had his own life to live, and she wasn't about to hide behind anyone again, no matter how hard she was shaking. Lucy was out of the country with Albert, about to give birth. Bobby was out of contact for who knew how long, and James...had disappeared.

She sat there, bundled against outward fear, but the inward turmoil was starting to run rampant. Flashes of Simon, Pete Hadley, even Tony, vied for space. Angry faces, dark eyes, hands reaching to steer her in whatever direction they wanted. When Jack's picture joined the fray, she began to sob. Allowing herself to grieve, then get angry, Sue screamed into her blanket, a torn, wretched sound.

"Why? What does he want from me? He walked away. Said he couldn't trust, couldn't sustain that link he knows I need! Why couldn't he just let me go?!" She stared blankly at the pictures on her wall, missing something, but not sure what.

A warm nose touched her hand, and she looked down in to Levi's dark eyes. It was as if he were saying to her 'I'm still here.'

"I know. And you love me no matter what, don't you?" It was that statement that clarified her thoughts. She wanted to be free and to be loved, two things that were costing her dearly.

Closing her eyes, Sue breathed deeply, holding up her desires to her Father. She prayed for strength to stand against walls that were put up against her, and courage to do what was right.

She cried out for peace in her soul. And in her secret heart, she longed to be held; she was tired of being alone.

Levi's warm nose nudged her hand once more, and she slid to the floor, allowing him to curl up close to her. She buried her cheek in his soft fur and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Insistent ringing had Myles moving swiftly toward his front door. With a cell phone perched between his ear and neck, he was speaking and trying to check his porthole to see who was interrupting his evening at home. At the sight on his porch, he sighed and spoke to the phone.

"I'm afraid I have some office business to tend to, Liz. I'll get back with you tomorrow." He pressed the red button and slipped the cell into his pocket before working on the locks. Opening the door, he gave a slight bow, murmuring, "Jack, I really didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Where is she, Myles?"

Blond brows shot up at the tone of voice. "To which 'she' would you be referring? Sue? Lucy? Tara? Some one else?" He casually leaned against the door frame, not yet inviting the smaller man into the house.

"You know good and well I'm talking about Sue. She's not at her apartment anymore." He paced restlessly. "How come no one told me she had moved? I felt like a fool knocking on some strange lady's door."

At that, Myles stood and beckoned Jack into the foyer, closing the door firmly behind them. He led the way into the kitchen, turning the stove-top off and putting a cover on whatever he'd been making for dinner. "If Sue didn't tell you that she'd moved, perhaps she wasn't ready for you to know. Do you really expect me to divulge what she did not?"

Jack stewed a moment, huffing quietly to himself. "Why is she hiding from me?" It was a quiet question, but the hardness in his voice continued.

Myles took a breath for patience. "It's not about you. Sue felt lonely in her big apartment and the rent was more than she could afford in this town. It was a matter of finances."

Dark eyes narrowed in a manner that had become increasingly familiar in the last year. "So _you_ helped her find a new place."

The accusation said more about how the conversation was going to go than anything else could have. Myles gave up being civil. "Not that it is any of your business, but no."

Jack shrugged it off, staring intently at the painting on the wall. "I will find her, you know."

Myles leaned against the counter, palms resting flat. "I'm sure you will." He shifted to one hip, examining his fingernails closely. "As a matter of fact, I don't see what's keeping you from hacking into the database to find out where she is, or even where Bobby might be. Seems you had a little break of ethics awhile back, might as well let it slide for a bit longer."

Jack looked at him, eyes now totally black. "I _needed _to know. I could have handled it better, but..."

"But _nothing_!" Myles slapped the counter, the sting in his hand adding to the anger he let loose. "We don't have the luxury in this job of 'needing to know' everything that goes on with everyone around us, _Jack_."

The last word spat off his tongue, and he finished what needed saying. "You handled _nothing!! _You drove away half of your team, not to mention a woman who has given you nothing but a hundred and fifty percent ever since the day you met her."

He felt a sneer coming on and gave it free rein. "And all you can do is sit there at the mercy of your hormones and say 'I could have done better.'"

Jack stabbed a finger about three inches from Myles' chest, snarling, "I don't have to explain myself to you. You may have transferred to another team, taken her with you, but I know what's needed. She needs to be protected. I can do that. She _needs_ me."

Myles didn't even flinch. "What she needs and what _you_ think she needs are two very different things."

Jack stepped back a pace, his visage stony. "So, that's where she's getting it." He leveled a glare at the blond agent, voice dropping to a harsh whisper. "She said she didn't know who I was. What the hell have you been filling her head with?"

The absurdity of the statement left Myles just staring at him for a moment. Then, a soft laugh started from his chest and escaped as he shook his head. "You don't get it. All right. Let me explain it very clearly then. Sit down."

"No." There was a deadly defiance in his stance.

He closed the distance between them in a heartbeat, his temper hot in his gut and near the breaking point."Sit. Down." He felt the arctic glare build, one he had never aimed at Jack before. Not like this.

Taking his time, Jack pulled a chair and sat, his body language belligerent. "So _you're_ going to tell me all about Sue. This ought to be good," he sneered.

It was tempting to just belt him and get it over with, but Myles held onto his temper "For once in your life, shut up and listen, because I'm only going to say this once. Next time, you will hear it from Dimitrius or whoever over his head is necessary." He assumed a lecture position Jack knew

all too well and would be irritated with, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes boring a hole through his target.

"Have you been listening to yourself at all the past ten minutes? The past year?"

"I thought you were going to tell me all about the new Sue." Jack's sarcasm didn't bother dripping; it poured out.

Myles ignored him. "'I'll find her'. 'She needs me.' 'What have you been filling her head with?' 'You helped her find a place, didn't you?'" He leaned forward, placing his hands on the table. He was about a foot from Jack's face. "If you had a suspect saying all these things about a woman, what would you be thinking?"

Dark brows lowered angrily. "_I. Am. Not. Stalking. Her._ I love her."

Myles snorted derisively. "You _love_ her? You don't even know her right now, Jack. You're so stuck in your own little fantasy that you have no idea what she's been through over the past year. Let's start with the fact that you lied to her, Jack, more than once. You pawn her off onto me so you can romance her finally, then you do nothing, but hinder her efforts to grow in the job. You spy on her, betray the rest of us in the process. You wander off half-cocked on a training exercise and get yourself busted up, and you vanish for three months without a word to her."

It was so farcical that he had to laugh again. "Then, you waltz back in here, wanting to pick up where you left off, the only thought in your mind that there's no longer that annoying 'no unit dating' rule in your way. You haven't bothered to consider that she has changed."

Jack slammed a fist on the table. "You! You did this...."

"Did what? Train her, like you asked me to?" Myles spread his hands wide, trying to shove a dose of reality down the other man's throat. "Of course I did! You asked me to continue her

training, and I did that. And she has flown, like none of us ever imagined she would! All she needed was a little freedom to try things she wanted to."

"No. No." Jack's head was swinging back and forth slowly, his eyes pools of darkness that shocked Myles to the core. "You pushed her, made her change." Anger boiled to the surface.

The warning bell was getting louder. "Are you hearing yourself?" He dropped into the chair across from Jack, hoping his next words might diffuse the situation slightly. "Training an agent, or analyst, or whatever, requires change. As for her feelings toward you, I think you did that all on your own. Why did you lie to her?"

Jack leapt to his feet, pushing the chair backwards with enough force to topple it. "You've always been jealous of me, Leland," he spat, his finger in Myles' face. "Slow with the ladies, slow to overcome your bigotry, slow to catch on..."

Myles faced him calmly, ignoring the illogical accusation. "At least I had the grace to change," he replied softly. "But that's not what we're talking about. Why did you lie to her about not trusting her? Why did you blame it on God?"

"Why the hell not? What's the difference? She trusts God, and that gets her in trouble. But I can take care of that." Agitated pacing accentuated his rapid thought changes. "What else did Bobby tell you?"

"You should be more interested in what he chose not to tell OPR." A need to defend the absent colleague drew Myles' arms across his chest. "He was torn up over what he should do, knowing what you had done in pulling classified files. He needed an ear, and I gave him one.

We risked our careers for yours, Jack, in spite of everything. I hope you're not about to make that risk in vain by your actions now."

Jack sucked in air between clenched teeth. "You resorting to blackmail, now, Myles?" He turned away, only to glance over his shoulder menacingly. "Is that a threat?"

"It shouldn't have to be." The blond agent stood and sighed. "You're not ready for this conversation, Jack. You're not willing to hear anything except your own version of things, which places blame on everyone, anyone, except yourself. Until you are, I am going to ask you to worry about settling back into work and leave Sue alone for now."

He closed the distance between them quietly, his voice quiet but firm. "I'm only going to ask once, Jack. After that, I will do what I have to do to protect the lady under my charge, including reporting your current behavior to OPR. It is not blackmail; it is procedure. A procedure I have

already broken once for your benefit." He moved toward the foyer again. "I suggest you take the chance you have been given and use it to your advantage."

He felt the air displace a second before Jack's fist flashed into his vision, giving him time to dodge to the side. With a deft flick of his wrist, Myles had the other man in an arm lock and his face pressed against the wall.

"Assault on a federal officer is a felony, Jack." He opened the door and shoved him out. "Go home before you do something stupid."

Myles watched until the tail lights disappeared. His internal alarms were sending him signals that he found hard to ignore. It was with great restraint that he marched back to the kitchen,

intent on finishing his dinner. _I trust her to call if she needs help, _he reminded himself._ She's learned that much. And I've learned to let her fall if she chooses._

He stopped and looked over his shoulder one more time. _I just hope she doesn't have to make that decision..._

* * *

It was one of her better dreams. Sue felt herself being carried--floating along--wrapped in peace like a blanket,. It gave her a sense of protection from the problems hounding her waking life. Instinctively, she turned, burrowing into that shelter, seeking the warmth provided.

Scent tickled at the edge of her consciousness, one that was deep, but calming. It reminded her of James, bringing a comfort she'd sorely missed. She breathed in, allowing herself to settle back into complete peace.

* * *

It was half-past ten as the short, stocky man pushed through the exit of MacGill's, his pockets padded as a result of a lucky streak at the dart board, and his ears tingling from the various tidbits he'd pass on to the proper channels tomorrow. It had been a good night all around.

The owner waved from the doorway. "Hey, Howie, I'll see ya tomorrow night. You be—" The rest of the words were cut off as the door closed behind him.

"Yeah, yeah. Be careful, Mitchie, I know" he mumbled to himself. Flipping up the collar to his coat, Howie Fines glanced around nervously. Being a snitch in DC had some definite drawbacks, and one could never be too careful. His hands dug deep into his pockets, one fingering his phone–a lifeline in this town–and the other a small can of pepper spray.

He scooted along the streets, staying just to the edge of the lights, following a path home that took him close to more populated places. It served him well to remember basic rules for survival. Survival meant his information got through. And his information netted him a steady income between ventures.

It was a surprise, then, to see a familiar car parked several blocks from his building.

Curiosity got the best of him, and he went to investigate. It was empty. "Weird stuff," he muttered before turning back toward his apartment. "I wonder where–GEEZ!" Howie put a hand to his chest, eyes popping in surprise at the figure who suddenly materialized before him. "Whoa! You gave me a fright. Don't do that to a guy. Geez!"

Jack Hudson was utterly still, his hands in his pockets. There was no real greeting in his voice, merely acknowledgment. "Howie."

"So, I heard you were back in town. How's the arm? Coming along nicely? I was shocked to hear you needed surgery. My cousin had rotor cuff surgery, and he's still not back in form, and that was five years ago, but you, you could come out of it quick." Howie took a breath, noting the absence of his friend's typical amused look of patience.

"I need your help." Jack still hadn't moved.

_Of course… business as usual_. He grinned, relaxing into the old prattle."Whatever it is, I'm your man, Agent Hudson. When the FBI calls, you can count on me. If it's out there, I know about it. How can I help?" He pulled out his phone, flipping it open.

Jack glanced at his watch before answering. "I need to find a missing person."

Whatever he'd been about to say blanked out. Hand to his head, he stepped back, mind sifting through all the info he'd gathered that day. "Whoa...missing person? Is this recent? Today? I haven't heard much about anybody missing, but I can find out—"

"Howie."

Something in the man's tone caught his attention. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Right. Missing person." He looked up expectantly. "Name?"

Jack's eyes glittered strangely in the street lights. "Sue Thomas."

Howie nearly choked on his own tongue. "Wha? When did this happen? I ain't heard nothing about that!" Tuning Jack out, he began dialing furiously only to have a hand reach out and grab his phone.

Jack smiled thinly, flipping the cell closed. "She's not actually _missing_, Howie, so much as _I_ can't find her." The agent stepped forward suddenly, his eyes dark and giving off a strange vibe. "And I _need_ to find her. Soon."

"Oh." Howie had spent too much time on the street to not recognize a creepy feeling when he got one. But this was Jack, his mentor, the guy who kept him solvent and breathing. He stepped

back, glancing nervously at the agent, one hand fingering his pepper spray for some reason. "I see."

Jack kept pace, staying uncomfortably close. "Don't know that there's much to see. I really need to talk to Sue is all, but she forgot to tell me where she lives now."

"Oh." This time it came out as a squeak. The creepy feeling was getting worse. Howie took another step backward, his heart pounding as he realized he was up against a brick wall.

"It's not such a big deal, Howie, see?" The dark-headed agent was right there, right in his personal space. "So, can you help out an old friend?"

"Heh… Well, Jacky, you see, here's the thing. I...I...really can't help you with that particular deal."

Jack's smile froze on his face. "Howie." The snitch cringed as the agent purred his name out over several seconds. "That's not the answer I was hoping for."

Ducking, Howie tried to cut and run, only to find himself barreled into the alley and slammed against a wall. Rough brick tore at his head as fists buried themselves in his coat and collar, forcing him off the ground. The shock of it had him struggling to catch his breath.

"Now. Let's try this again." Jack had dispensed with the niceties, and he ground out the words, "Where. Is. She?"

Howie could barely hear the growling question as his heart was now pounding double time in his ears. "Jack!...JACK! Really, I can't..." He kicked ineffectually against the brick, trying to find purchase.

"Can't? Or won't?" The fists wound tighter, placing pressure on his throat. "Howie, you're going to tell me."

Desperate now, Howie struggled against the vise grips that were Jack Hudson's hands. "Jack... I swear... she never... told me..." He fought to stay conscious with the ink swimming behind his eyes. Tears ran down his face, mixed with sweat and honest fear for his life.

Blackness teased at the edge of his vision as Jack bumped him back again. "You sure about that?"All Howie could manage was a weak nod.

Suddenly, he found himself on all fours, gasping for air, feeling his head spin from the blood rush. But before his brain cleared enough to get his legs moving, hands grabbed him by the coat, helping him toward the car. Almost courteously, Howie found himself seated with no time to think of escaping before the dark-headed man was in the driver's seat with the doors locked.

"Now, you're going to use those skills you are so proud of and find her for me." Jack leaned in close, his voice a snarl.

Too spent to care, Howie flinched, covering his head with his arms. "I told ya, I don't know. She made me promise not to find out." Dropping his voice to a whisper, he moaned softly. "She said it was for my own protection."

"Protection? From who? Me?" He'd never heard Jack actually growl before. It prompted a wave of shock that rippled right down his spine. _Something's really wrong here… really, really wrong._

Mind scrambling for a reasonable response, he stammered, "From someone... She didn't say. I think it might be from that bomb scare awhile back. You know, when she disappeared. It's the truth, I swear!" He looked Jack square in the face. "_You_ know how Sue is...she made me promise...I...I can't break my promise!"

"I know Sue? I know Sue? No, not any more, apparently. You can't break your promise?" Jack grabbed Howie's wrist, bending it back awkwardly. "Sure you can."

The threat was unspoken, but loud and clear. Eyes wide, Howie stuttered, "You w-w-wouldn't do that t-t-to me? I work for you g-g-guys!"

"Let me explain this to you in very simple terms." Jack's voice held a dangerous edge the snitch had never heard before. "You are going to help me track her down, or you won't have to worry about your standing with the Bureau any more. Do you get my drift?" The pressure on his wrist increased.

"OW!... Jack, what the hell are you--" His voice closed off as the pain shot through him.

The agent's voice was a roar now. "FIND HER!!!!"

"OKAY!" Howie cried out as the breakpoint was reached. All but sobbing, he agreed. "Okay, okay...I'll help you." When Jack released him, he cradled his wrist close to his chest. "I...I need my phone."

Jack tossed it to him, watching closely, his voice low and menacing. "You make one wrong move..."

It was a moment before he could answer. Brokenly, he managed, "I got ya...I got ya. I just need to make one call." At the look in Jack's eye, he clarified quickly. "Otis. I had an appointment with Otis later. If I don't call, if I don't let him know..." He tried to dial, dropping the phone at least twice since his left hand wouldn't cooperate. "Oh, man." Shaking and shuddering, he finally got the number right and went to press the dial button.

A hand snatched the cell away. "I want to check the number and name, if you don't mind?"

Howie was drenched, sweat pouring off his face. "N-n-n-o, go right ahead."

Apparently, the information on the screen satisfied the agent. He handed the phone back. "All right. No funny business. I'm listening."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," he murmured before snapping, "Now, lemme make the call before I pass out." Howie pressed the dial button, took a deep breath, and waited for the line to pick up.

As soon as it did, he spoke quickly, as was his usual manner. "Hey, Big O, it's me. Hey, you're gonna have to do the deal yourself. I got a friend who needs some help this evening. Yeah, he lost his car keys and he's going postal trying to find them. Dunno how long I'll be. You take

care of it, ok? Sweet. Later." He hung up the phone, fear chilling his heart at the look aimed at him.

"Fine. Now we go to work." Jack slammed the car into gear. "Because we're not stopping until I find her."

* * *

Across town, Myles sat slumped at his desk. Normally posture perfect shoulders had succumbed to madness of the day. It started and ended with Jack. _Why me, God?_ Blue-gray eyes rolled upward in silent supplication. _No offense._

He'd done what was asked of him—done a damn good job of it, by the way—and it had caused nothing but trouble from day one. And now, all the resurrected drama had taken its toll in the

form of a tension headache that was slowly encircling his brain. He absently rubbed his temples, something he hadn't done since before Jack left. _Maybe I'm too close to the situation. I certainly got a face full this evening_.

The agent's departure had left him more rattled than he cared to admit. Music, books, tea...nothing could assuage the sense of unease that was settling on him. _Why? Why is this so..._ Myles knew he was truly tired when words were hovering just out of reach.

Although the odds of sleeping were long at best, he figured it might be his only real option at this point. He checked his email one more time, just to make sure Sue hadn't tried to send him an instant message. _Nothing. I hope he didn't shove any of that malarkey in her face during dinner._ He was about to shut the program down when a subject line caught his eye.

There was no return ID. Keeping in mind Tara's admonitions not to open things he wasn't sure about, his finger hovered over the delete button for several long moments. Then, his instincts kicked in—for a moment he recalled Bobby's term for it, "the Spidey-Sense tingling," which prompted a brief smile. Hoping he hadn't done irreparable damage to his computer, Myles opened the message.

**From: James Thomas no return ID**

**To: Myles Leland, III **

**Subject: Sue**

**Date sent: XX/XX/20XX 19:35-Zulu-Zulu**

**She needs you to be strong. Trust her to be strong as well. Trust me to manage the other.**

**(no signature)**

_How did he get my personal email address? Not that it really matters now…_ He sat there, staring at the screen for the longest time. There was no return IP, nothing to trace even if he

wanted to and knew how. But James Thomas could only be one person. _And if he's sending me a message... vague though it may be…_ The unease intensified.

Noting the time the email was sent, he frowned. _Before Jack got here. Curiouser and curiouser._ Sitting back in his leather chair, Myles steepled his fingers, allowing pieces of the

puzzle to stir in his mind. When his phone rang, he didn't even open his eyes to see who it was. Unfortunately, he knew from the first word the caller spoke, and wasn't able get a word in edgewise before Howie hung up on him.

His headache was starting to pound again. "Now, why would Howie be calling me and pretending I'm Otis?" He thought about what the snitch had said, about helping a friend..._one who was going postal…over something he can't fin—_

Myles was out of his chair before he finished the thought. He grabbed his coat and ran for the door, the unease now a breath-stealing dismay. _I really didn't think you'd go this far, Jack._ Given his former colleague's abilities and connections, he knew it was a race against time.

* * *

Her sense of peace was slowly slipping away. The warmth remained, but there was an underlying hardness to it. Sue shifted, chasing the last vestiges of her dream, desperately wanting to stay afloat.

In her mind's eye, she saw James and several other men in a serious combat situation. There were explosions everywhere, and she shuddered with each, feeling the concussive waves of air

pass over her. The men were fighting, running, and being overrun. She wanted to help, but knew there was nothing she could do except watch.

A moment occurred when James seemed to look right at her. He stopped what he was doing, pulled out a piece of paper and hastily scribbled on it, then handed it off to a man who disappeared into the night. Sue tried to see where he went, only to be drawn back to the battle scene. She couldn't hear it, but knew--just knew--that a missile was incoming.

Covering her head, she watched the massive explosion, seeing the bright flash and feeling another wave push her back. She fell to the ground, hitting the wooden flooring quite hard. A wet nose nudged her, and Sue sat up, stunned.

"Levi! What are you doing here?" She looked around, surprised to see that she was still in her own apartment, having fallen off her own couch. "And when did I move–" Her statement trailed off as she recognized the man sitting in the chair next to her.

Thomas Arashikage. A man highly skilled and dangerous when provoked. Her first instinct was to close her eyes and pray that she was seeing things. But she also knew better than to take her eyes off him. So, she waited.

He said nothing, merely stretched out his hand, a worn piece of paper across his palm. Dark eyes stared, waiting for her to make the next move.

She swallowed hard, still in flux from her sleep-dream-whatever. "Why are you here?" she whispered.

A small smile graced his face. "Because I owe you." He nodded at the note. "It is for you, Susan."

His use of her given name struck a chord. James often called her by her full name. Biting her lip, she reached for the missive. His fingers closed over hers when she touched the paper, and she started, feeling the warmth there.

Sue stared at him for a long moment, seeing a glimpse of the man James had once showed her. His dark eyes flashed under her scrutiny--a hint of humor and something else she couldn't quite place. When the moment became awkward, he released her hand, and she looked down at the crumpled paper, gingerly unfolding it. There was her brother's familiar script amongst the dirt and grime. Her heart leapt at it, even as her mind struggled against the vision of the explosion from her dream. Exhaling, Sue began to read.

_You are stronger than you know. Be strong. Be brave. For yourself. For me. See you soon. James_

Tears clouded her vision, and she tried to wipe them with her sleeve. A handkerchief was placed in her hand, and she managed to sign a broken THANK YOU. Dabbing at her eyes, a thought—rather, a smell–caused her to pause. Sue took a slight breath, remembering the feeling of peace from earlier. The calm was in her hand.

She shot a glance at the man in her house, but he was now standing in front of her bookcase, looking at the pictures there. "Thomas?"

He didn't turn, merely gestured for her to join him. Tentatively, she did, keeping a small space between them. Levi followed, planting himself between the two. Sue rested a grateful hand on the Golden's head.

The dark-headed man pointed to a frame that held a picture of her and James. Sue pulled it down, running a finger over the hand carved Japanese characters on the edge of the frame. Still a little punchy from her odd dream, her hand slipped, and the picture fell.

Thomas caught it easily, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Do not fear for him, sister of my brother." He gave her a look meant to reassure. "He _is_ well."

Hugging her arms tightly, she raised haunted eyes to him. "In my sleep, I saw this explosion..."

"It was just that. Only an image." He gave her an unfathomable look. "You would _know_ if something were amiss with him." At her slight nod, he gave one of his own, gesturing to the photo frame. "These words...he loves you. Do you realize how...rare that is?"

"I do." She met his gaze squarely. "Do you realize how powerful love is?"

He nodded, replacing the picture. "I do." Walking away, he made a round of the apartment, touching things here and there, making subtle changes in the positions of certain items. When he came back to her, he returned her raised brow with a weary smile. "There is much we must do, Susan. Will you trust me?"

The loaded question sent a jolt through her. Having been a hostage to this man, she knew what he was capable of even though it was a direct conflict to the man James had tried to show her, and to the glimpses she was seeing. He was now here at her brother's request—and it was not a request James would make lightly. _Be brave. For yourself, for me..._

Her hand rose, stopping before she touched his temple. Thomas held himself very still and nodded, just once. Sue touched him for only a second and received her answer— a gentle shock that was enough for the moment. She stepped back. "I will."

He bowed and guided her to her room. "Thank you for your trust. I will do my utmost to uphold it. Now, get some rest."

Pausing at her bedroom door, Sue turned back. "Thomas?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you owe me?"

His eyes were serious. "Because you found something I had thought lost." She waited for him to elaborate, but he chose to turn away.

Slipping into her room, Sue locked the door before changing out of her work clothes. Not entirely comfortable with Thomas' presence, she opted for her softest jeans and a light sweater, fully intending to get to the bottom of things despite the late hour.

She was in the process of pulling on her shoes when Levi alerted her to the door light. Hastening from her room, she hurried down to the door, wondering who it could be. A glance through the peephole had her sighing in relief even as she threw open the locks to let Myles in.

"What are you doing here?"came her question as she turned to see his answer. His normally ramrod posture was drooping, a sign of sheer exhaustion–one she didn't see often. "Myles?"

He had been leaning against the wall as if to catch his breath, but straightened at her query. The tight set of his mouth did nothing to reassure her as his blue-gray gaze met hers. "Jack is coming."

"Here?" came out as a startled hiss, causing Levi to perk his ears, curious at the sound. Sue focused hard on Myles. The lateness of the hour had her head pounding. Thomas' presence,

along with Myles' subtle tension, and the news about Jack had her wanting desperately to retreat...to slide down the wall and close her eyes against the confusion.

A shadow flickering at the edge of her vision pushed that idea away as she watched Myles reach for his gun. But before she could stop him, the Bostonian was pressed face first into the wall, his gun arm wrenched behind him quite painfully, and a nasty-looking knife hovering near his throat.

Finding the strength she didn't often call on—the kind that got her through college, that got her the job as an analyst with the FBI, that led her to discover she had more potential—Sue placed a firm hand on Thomas' shoulder. "Enough." It wasn't loud or sharp, but the word held a core of

steel and the will to back it up. She frowned at the darker man. "Please. Now, you have to trust me."

Thomas tilted his head, acknowledging her words. "I do, Susan; however, Agent Leland has never given me reason to trust _him_. I need your assurance that he will not try to do anything...ill-advised." He pressed on Myles' twisted arm, causing the blond man to wince in pain.

"Sue..." The knife scraped ominously close to his throat as he rasped it out.

She spoke quickly. "I will be responsible for his actions toward you."

Myles' eyes went wide even as Thomas considered her words. Releasing the agent, he stepped back, giving her a slight bow. "I will agree to your terms." With that, he dismissed himself, leaving the partners alone.

Sue rubbed her face wearily before facing the blue-gray wrath that was now aimed at her. Myles was livid, and she let him rant, thankful that she couldn't hear his tone of voice. It was bound to be razor sharp.

"...realize what you've done? You can't assume responsibility for me! I won't let you."

When he paused to take a breath, she cut in. "Myles, do you trust me?"

The question caught him off-guard, and he snapped his mouth closed, choosing to think before answering. It was quick and quiet. "Implicitly."

"Good." She laid a hand on his arm, grateful that they'd progressed enough that he understood her cultural need for touch, even as she understood his personal boundaries ."I'm so glad you're here." She gave him a half-smile, watching as he straightened and squared his shoulders, pushing

his tiredness aside. Steeling her own self, Sue asked the question burning in her mind. "You said Jack was coming?"

He shifted into agent mode. "Unfortunately, yes. I suspect that he has some how coerced Howie into trying to locate you."

"Howie?" Her worried look spoke volumes. "Why?"

"I received a rather strange phone call. It was Howie, speaking to me as if I were Otis. The use of the word 'postal' by our intrepid informant led me to infer that Jack had found him and was not in a very good mood."

"I left him at the restaurant. He wasn't happy, but I thought he would go home and cool off, or go for a run."

"He did run. After you. He tried to beat you to your old apartment. You weren't there; ergo, he came to me for information. I sent him on his way." Myles' blue-gray eyes flashed, but he didn't elaborate. "Between then and now, Howie has somehow become involved." He absently rubbed at his now-sore shoulder and sighed heavily. "This is a mess."

Sue slumped against the wall. "Maybe if I had stayed a little longer, tried to understand what he was trying to say... I know I could have explained myself more clearly..."

"You owe him no explanation, Susan." Thomas had returned, standing next to Myles for her convenience. "I have been watching him for some time." The Asian man studied his nails a moment before looking up at her. "He had set his heart to hear only one thing, and it was not

what was in your heart. Nothing you _say_ will dissuade Agent Hudson from his set course. We will have to _show_ him reason."

Myles snorted derisively, rolling his eyes at the other man. "One can only imagine _how_ you plan to show him reason."

"Susan's trust in you is not misplaced, Agent Leland. However, my patience is wearing thin." Black eyes glittered dangerously. "Insult is not a light matter in my world, and I do not abide it easily."

"Nobody asked you to intervene here, Arashikage." The pair were nearly nose-to-nose at this point. It was an even height match, but the odds were in Thomas' favor.

Sue had to speak before blood was shed. "Myles." She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, forcing him to take a step back, away from Thomas. "James asked him to come."

She watched him pull back his anger, tamping himself down for her sake. When he could speak calmly, the Bostonian was perfectly focused, every inch the gentleman. He directed his comment over Sue's shoulder. "I suppose you have a plan?"

Sue spun around in time to see dark-headed man give a grim smile. "I came prepared, yes. There is much to do. We need to work quickly." He turned away, heading upstairs toward the living area.

Myles watched him leave before turning back to face his partner, knowing there were dynamics here he didn't fully understand. "You _will_ explain all of this to me, right?"

"As soon as I have it all figured out." They marched up the stairs and watched Thomas move furniture. She cut her gaze back to Myles. "James _did_ send him. He wouldn't put me in danger."

"I know. I received an email from him earlier this evening. Or, someone who could only be him. He asked me...to trust that you could be strong. And to trust him to manage this." He frowned a

bit, tempted to cross his arms and lecture. Instead, he settled for jabbing a finger towards the living room where Thomas was busy. "But you know who he is. Thief, arms dealer—" He emphasized the next word. "Kidnapper. The list goes on and on."

She reached for his hand, gripping it tightly. "Myles, you have to have faith and trust that this will all work out." Her eyes searched his, looking for hope. "I need you, too. It's the only thing keeping me going right now. Please?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine. But when this is over? You and I shall have a nice long talk about some of the company you keep in your off time, Ms. Thomas." He peered around his fingers, the one eye she could see holding a glint of mischief. " And we will work on your negotiating skills as well."

She smiled, relieved of at least part of her burden. "Agreed. But until then, you just have to trust me."

**

* * *

**

"You sure this is the place?" Jack gripped the steering wheel tightly, white knuckles evidence of his annoyance with the snitch's constant moaning.

"You heard all my conversations, Agent Hudson. This is the only place where a blond lady and a dog have been seen coming and going. Geez, give a man a break." He cradled his arm, still nervous and scared. Swallowing the bile that threatened to rise, Howie forced a smile. "Pretty good work for the time frame you gave me, right?"

A non-committal grunt was his only response as they sat parked at the outer edge of a vacant parking lot. "You sure she lives here? This is in the middle of nowhere."

"Like I said, it was the only place–"

"I heard you the first time, Howie." Jack took a few moments to give the place a critical look. Well-lit and open, it had the feel of a warehouse. Only one door was visible from the lot. A security camera was perched on the upper edge of the roof, apparently taking in the whole parking area as well as the doorway.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Howie mumbled into his jacket collar, pulling away from the agent.

"You and me both." Jack turned and faced the snitch. "This just doesn't seem like a place where Sue would live. You're gonna go check it out." When the smaller man protested, he leaned into Howie's personal space. "Do I need to remind you..."

Like a shot, the snitch was out of the car, carefully making his way along the outer perimeter of the parking lot. He tried his best to be nonchalant as he walked up to the door, waving self-consciously at the security camera. "Please don't hate me, please don't hate me," was his quiet mantra as he rang what appeared to be a door bell.

A small Asian man opened the door, peering out from behind thick glasses. "Yes?"

"I'm here to see Sue Thomas," stuttered Howie. "Is she here?"

"Yes, she is visiting right now. Shall I ring her for you?"

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great." The snitch pulled at his collar again, hoping Jack could see what ever it was he wanted to see. Time inched past slowly, but it was only a moment later when the door opened, the blond analyst standing in the recess of the hallway.

"Howie? What are you doing here?" she hissed at him, beckoning him to enter while she stayed hidden behind the door.

He took a deep breath. "A friend wanted to say 'Hi' and he asked me where you live, so..."

She bit her lip slightly, glancing at the lone car out in the lot. "Howie, it's late. You shouldn't have come."

"But, I..." he trailed off as she yanked him inside, closing the door against the night and what lay outside. Without a word, she led him up a set of stairs, revealing a different Asian man.

"Hello! You must be a friend of Sue's. I'm Tom. How nice to meet you."

"Howie Fines. Yeah, you too." The snitch was confused. As he looked around the room, little things began to register in his mind. Pictures of family, beautiful paintings with Japanese

characters on them, books and mementos that were indicative of... Howie turned to Sue, his mouth working, but no sound coming out.

She narrowed her gaze, trying to determine if he was actually going to say something.

He finally found a thought and blurted it out. "This isn't your place, is it?"

Tom answered. "It is my apartment at the moment, if that is your question. My dear friend has been house-sitting for me while I was out of the country on business."

"D-dear friend?" His gaping fish impression was getting better by the minute. It went into overdrive as he watched the man started signing, and then, place his hands protectively on Sue's shoulders. "I'm sorry...I don't understand."

Smiling gently at her anxious friend, Sue tried to explain. "Tommy is a..."

"Sue holds a special place in the heart of my family." The dark-headed man pulled her close and placed a kiss on her cheek, giving the snitch a sly grin.

Almost choking now, Howie fumbled and began backtracking to the door. "I think I'll show myself out now. My friend can wait to say 'Hi' later. Yeah, later is good." _Even if Jack kills me, I won't...I just won't... _

Sue followed, trying to get him to slow down, and he finally stopped at the bottom of the stairs. With a sad smile, he apologized. "I'm really sorry, Sue. You were right. I shouldn't have come. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, Howie."

He held a clumsy hand out to her. "I hope you two are happy together." He was through the outer door before the words completely registered with her. With a puzzled frown, she threw the locks and headed back to her apartment.

* * *

Howie sprinted toward Jack's car, coming to a breathless halt as the dark-haired agent rolled the window down. "Well?" came the harsh demand.

"Um, she....I....you....no, Agent Hudson, I can't do this. I don't care what you do to me." Without looking back, the snitch bolted, heading for the shadows beyond the building. He fully expected to feel a bullet in the back.

* * *

Dark eyes watched the little man run for his life, returning to stare at the car sitting so brazenly in the parking lot.

"Will you just take a breath?" Myles slipped from his temporary hiding place in the bedroom, and came up beside him.

Thomas eyed him calmly. "And you? You will do what? _Talk_ the life from him?" He paced a step or two, quiet fury radiating from his lithe form. "He deserves to have the life choked from him for what he is doing to my brother's sister."

"No. What he deserves is a chance to see what he has become, and to let it eat him up for awhile." Myles glanced over at Sue who was watching them closely. He gestured to her. "Your call. Intensive care or deep thoughts?"

Weary to the core, the woman sighed and rubbed her temples. "This is all so..." She eyed the Asian man suddenly. "Tommy, what did Howie mean when he said 'I hope you two are happy together'?"

The sudden gear switch threw both men. Myles whirled, his blue-gray eyes piercing. "You didn't..." He watched the gentleman thief shrug and give an inscrutable smile. Biting down, he swallowed his smirk before turning to face his partner and friend.

Sue narrowed her eyes, sensing more than was being said. "Myles..."

"I'd say your friend here threw Howie for a curve and a half." He was trying not to laugh, since it would make lipreading harder. "He implied that you and he are... shall we say, an item?"

Blinking to make sure she read that correctly, Sue leaned forward. "Did you just say 'item'?"

Thomas moved to her line of sight. "It was a necessary distraction." At her disapproving look, he elaborated. "A man in pursuit of a woman will not give up unless suitable obstacles are

placed in his path. In overcoming those obstacles, he will determine whether or not the pursuit is worth the goal."

There was a long silence, then Sue pinched the bridge of her nose before glancing at her partner for a translation. "Myles?"

"He said that by giving Jack another player in field, he's pushing Jack to decide if the fight is truly worth it."

"Oh." She started to ponder the implications of such a move when the discussion was interrupted by flashing lights at the door. Someone wanted in. Each stared at the others, weighing the possible outcomes. Sue sighed first, heading down the stairs. "Myles, sit. Tommy...just don't kill him, please."

Taking a deep breath, she slid the locks over and slowly eased open the door. Her heart lurched at the burning anger in the dark eyes staring at her. "Hello, Jack."

"Sue."

"Jack, it's really late..."

He glared at her, sliding a foot across the threshold. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

She bit her lip, feeling her own anger begin to rise. "This isn't a good time."

Brown eyes narrowed. "Do I need to make an appointment?" He pulled the door from her grasp, closing it behind him. Without another word, Sue sprinted up the steps, leaving him to follow of his own accord.

At the top of the stairs, he paused, focusing on Myles sitting comfortably on a chair.

"Jack! So glad to see you. Again." The tone belied the words.

"You're bodyguard as well now? Or merely busybody?"

"Actually, he's here because he was invited," replied a cultured voice.

Jack whirled to see a man close to his height approach. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tom Nyguen. I don't believe _you've_ been introduced." No hand was offered.

Not sure what to make of the newcomer, the shorter man turned back to his fellow agent, a glare aimed his way.

"It would seem I am not the one poking around where I have not been invited." Myles folded his hands in his lap. "As for bodyguard, no, I am not filling that particular duty."

"I want to know what is going on, Myles," Jack muttered between clenched teeth. He advanced slowly, indignation building. "You or Sue need to tell me what is going on..._right now._"

"That's enough, Jack." Sue was tired of the games. Jack's body language was screaming at her. Coupled with her pounding head, her voice rose, but she was past caring. "If you cannot be civil, I will _not_ have you here right now."

He made to go to her, but was blocked by 'Tom' who pulled her into a protective, intimate embrace. "I think it might be wise if you left, friend. I do not take kindly to those who upset

my..."

"Girlfriend?" Hudson spat the word. "Fiancee? _Lover_?"

Myles was eternally grateful that Arashikage had both hands around Sue and that she was facing away. Jack never saw what hit him. He fell like a sack of potatoes, leaving the Bostonian with a throbbing hand. "Ow."

* * *

Sue pulled away as Jack hit the floor. Biting her lip, she tried to hold back tears. "It shouldn't have come to this. I could have prevented it somehow."

Strong hands framed her face, forcing her to look into dark eyes. "Understand this, Susan. **He** chose this path. **He** chose to speak ill. **He** chose all this. Not you." STRONG YOU

As much as Sue wanted to deny it, as much as she wanted to cry, she knew Thomas was right. Dashing at her eyes, she turned to Myles, seeing his head nod in affirmation, even as he tried to fling the sting from his hand. "**His** choice."

She fled to her bedroom, firmly shutting the door behind her.

At that point, Thomas Arashikage took control of the situation, securing the man tightly, all pretense of Tom Ngyuen gone. In his place was the gentleman thief who looked quite ready to....

Myles didn't want to contemplate what Thomas could do. He tossed the keys to the other man. "If you'll pull my car around, I'll take him home."

"You do not trust me to keep watch over him?" The question had a bit of edge to it.

"As much as I'd like to let you 'discuss' anything with Jack, I think we'd both be better served if I remove any temptation you might have." Arms crossed, he dared Arashikage to defy him.

The dark head bowed once in respect. "I see now why my brother has such faith in you, Leland." He took the keys and disappeared.

It took a few moments to secure the unconscious agent in the front seat. Myles could tell that Thomas was doing his best to remain calm, but the slamming of the passenger door was the last straw. "I'd prefer to keep my personal vehicle in running order."

Anger radiated off the thief's lithe form. "Then it would be best if you left now..." He took a breath, asking one more question. "Have you a plan?"

"I'll take him home and see what he does tomorrow. You are going to stay with Sue?" It wasn't a question so much as a clarification. Myles held up a hand. "Tempting as it may be to finish the job, she wouldn't want anything else to happen to him, even as messed up as he is now."

"Only because you are a man of honor, Myles Leland." Black eyes glittered dangerously. "If he attempts such foolishness again..."

The blond nodded. "If he tries it again, I'll be far more amenable to your methods."

A voice called from the top of the stairs. "Thank you, Myles." Sue stood there, more tired than he had ever seen her.

He dashed up, concern etched on his face. Enclosing her in a brief hug to simply let her know he was there, Myles then stepped back to sign REST YOU YES YES

She nodded, her hazel eyes drooping, and Myles knew she was really beyond seeing. Thomas arrived, catching her as she began to sag. "I will attend to Susan from this point."

"Agreed. Make sure she rests." Myles turned to leave.

"Leland, I will call you."

The blond didn't look back. "I know." He pulled the door solidly shut behind him and walked around his car. It had been a long night.

* * *

Thomas carried her to the bed, gently easing her down. Levi nosed his way in and jumped on the covers, making himself at home. "You are an excellent friend." He patted the Golden on the head before removing Sue's shoes.

He found a blanket and pulled over the two, tucking it in a bit. Brushing away a lock of hair, he studied her face. _So much like Terry..._ Chastising himself, Thomas turned, flipping off the light.

Into the main area he went, looking at his 'props' among her treasures. The picture of Sue and James tore at his heart. _Brother, you surely have twisted the knife._

Sprawling on the couch, he stared at the ceiling letting the past few hours replay in his mind. Thomas wondered at the audacity of this man, Hudson, who seemed to have a slippery grip on reality. Sue was privileged to have an honorable friend such as Leland to protect her. It seemed his blood-brother was correct in his assessment of both men. He drifted into a light slumber.

* * *

Her cries brought him immediately out of sleep. In a trice, Thomas was in the bedroom. Sue was still under, wrestling with a dream. "Please, Jack. Let me go. Just let me go..." Arms flailed, and she pushed the covers around. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Her eyes flew open, and she saw nothing. "No, not the dark." She fumbled with lamp next to the bed as her heart pounded in her ears. Switching it on, the light blinded her for a moment. Her eyes watered, becoming real tears that wouldn't stop.

Strong arms were suddenly around her, holding her close, and rocking her. Sue could feel movement against her ear, and she tried to lean back to see who was speaking. In her surprise, the more personal "Tommy?" slipped out.

His black eyes seemed bottomless as he nodded. This seemed to prompt more sobs, and he clutched her closer. Like a lifeline, she clung to him. Hurt and anguish poured out, everything that had been bottled up for the last months. Loneliness that had consumed her to the core,

trying as hard as she might to work around it. The confusion of the entire night compounded the grief as she struggled to reconcile the Jack she knew against this Jack who scared her. Guilt began to seep in, and she mumbled incoherently, confusing truth with the lies.

It was a dizzying spiral, one she couldn't see a way out of. _My fault, my fault!_ Her heart rate shot up, and she found it harder to breathe.

Hands framed her face, forcing her to make eye contact. In her confusion, Sue looked everywhere, but those piercing black eyes. "No no nononono...I can't...he...It's my fault..."

* * *

Thomas frowned. She wasn't truly awake yet...and he recognized the signs of her spiral. "Susan, you must fight this." In the back of his mind, he knew she couldn't hear the words, but it helped him to speak them.

Her hands came up to clutch at his. "I can't... I need...to breathe...It's my...fault..." She felt like she was about to fall off a cliff with no parachute.

Since slapping was out of the question, Thomas did the next best thing. He kissed her, refusing to pull back as she struggled to breathe. It was simple physiology. A little CO2 would trigger the body's ability to regulate itself. He could feel her heart beating, he was pressed so close.

* * *

The immediate warmth shocked Sue. Inhaling through her nose, she relaxed bit by bit, closing her eyes against the storm whirling in her mind. Her breathing fell into rhythm with Tommy's, and she moved her lips against his. His calmness filled her need to be held, and it stirred a fire in her. She wasn't alone.

* * *

Her passion surprised him, and he responded in kind, his heart lighting up like a blaze even as his mind clamped down. With great regret, Tommy slowly pulled away. He left his hands on her face and looked into her eyes. "Susan?"

She looked at him, seeing and yet, not seeing him as he was. It struck his heart in a way he couldn't begin to understand, and it stunned him. Tears pooled in her eyes, and he brushed away one that slipped its bounds.

Mentally, he cursed James for asking him to be here; he cursed Jack Hudson for causing her such pain; he cursed himself for wanting to kiss her again, even in this stupid situation...

"Tommy?" There was an odd note in her voice. "I'm sorry."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Susan..."

"I'm sorry for putting you in this position."

"What position would that be?" He tried not to look amused as she flushed. "Am I not a grown man, capable of making my own decisions?"

Biting her lip, she nodded slowly.

"Am I responsible for my decisions?"

Again, yes.

"Then allow that fool to be responsible for _his_ actions and let go of this guilt."

"But–"

He placed a finger against her lips, waiting for her to meet his gaze. "As to my actions, it was the simplest way to ease your hyperventilation."

She raised a brow at his explanation.

Tommy was thankful that his olive coloring hid his own blush. "You have done nothing to harm me."

Shaking her head, Sue bit her bottom lip. "I shouldn't have kissed you." Guilt colored her words.

"Why not, Sue?" It was the first time he'd used her personal name. LIFE YOU--DEAD YOU NOT At her confused look, Thomas gave a small laugh, tapping his chest to indicate he was laughing at himself. "You are not dead."

"Still–" she hugged her arms to herself.

"I did not take it to heart, sister of my brother. Rest easy in that."

Although still somewhat unsure, Sue nodded, laying her head back on her pillow. Thomas eased out of the room, trying to convince himself that it really meant nothing to him. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Myles pressed speed dial and waited for the phone to pick up on the other end. "D? Sorry to wake you, but I have a situation that needs to be taken care of right now." He waited for the exasperated sigh before continuing. "I can come to you, or you can come to Jack's." He flipped the turn signal, heading toward the supervisor's house. "I'll be there in five."

* * *

"Present for you." Myles walked in without preamble and dumped his load on the sofa in Dimitrius' private home office.

D's brows were halfway up his smooth forehead. "It's only his first day back."

"Second, technically. It's after midnight." Myles started to close the door until D stopped him.

"Now's not a good time for it, D. Just handcuff him to something before he wakes up."

"Do I even want to know?"

The blond agent stopped trying to shake off D's hand and turned, his blue eyes weary beyond all. "No. You don't. Because if you do, you'll be forced to do something I chose not to and may well be censored for that decision."

"You may as well tell me, since you've disturbed my night. I thought you and Jack had resolved your tiff."

"We had, until he returned and went after Sue after she told him no."

"He wha--?" The look in his friend and colleague's eyes told him much...but not enough. "Everything. Now."

"Only if you restrain him first." The baritone voice was firm and unyielding. "I won't take the chance again."

D hesitated. Myles tended to be a straight shooter, but this was his friend.

"He's stalking her, D. For all intents and purposes, he's stalking her." At the supervisor's dubious expression, Myles lowered his voice further and leaned in. "He coerced Howie into

tracking down her address and pushed his way in tonight. Howie managed a little coded phone call to me before they could get there, or she'd have faced him alone."

"And how did he end up with that shiner?" It wasn't doubt in D's voice but he wasn't convinced that Jack was...well, being irrational.

"He..." Myles suddenly remembered exactly who had said what in the apartment. He swallowed quickly and started again. "When he saw me there at the apartment, he insinuated, quite rudely, things pertaining to our relationship that I refuse to repeat out of respect for the lady in question." He shrugged. "It seemed prudent to remedy things getting further out of hand."

Dark brown eyes regarded the blond man. With a sigh, he motioned for Myles to help him move Jack, making sure his hands were secure.

When Myles paused, then removed the shorter agent's own tie and used it to secure Jack's ankles to the leg of the couch, D sighed again. "That really necessary?"

"I told you. No chances. I've had my fill of him today."

"So, tell me." D leaned against his desk, arms and legs crossed. He took note of the weary look in the blond man's eyes.

"All of it?" Myles leaned back for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It would take two days. Nutshell version: Jack popped into our office this morning, promptly invited Sue to

dinner amidst several sarcastic comments about her busy schedule, then showed up at my house after said dinner, demanding to know her new address." His arm came down, and he looked

directly at his supervisor. "When I refused to give it to him, as we agreed, he became agitated and started going on about how he could find her, that I'd forced her to change, that I was hiding her, of all things."

He sighed. "He took a swing at me, D."

Incredulity spoke volumes. "You _were_ going to tell me this in the morning, correct?"

"I'm not sure." Slender fingers rubbed at his temples. "If it had stayed at that, I might have chalked it up to readjustment."

"Myles..." Dimitrius paced, thinking quickly. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Which is why we're here now." Myles stood and walked to the window, leaning his hand on the sill and looking out across the dark yard. "About an hour after he left my house, I got a strange call from Howie. He was speaking as if he were conversing with Otis, but from the implied message I understood that Jack was still hunting for Sue's new place. So I went over, just in case the mood was going to be similar."

He turned. "As you can see by the result, things did not go well."

D blinked as Jack moaned from the couch. "What hit me?"

"I did." Myles didn't move, simply glowered at his colleague.

This sparked a rage in the other man who yanked in vain at his bonds. "D! This is...why am I tied up?"

"So I don't feel inclined to hit you again," Myles replied calmly.

"D!"

"Jack."

Brown eyes glared at both men. "I can't believe you are on his side." The words were practically spat out.

"Did you or did you not barge into more than one home, uninvited, this evening?" Myles was utterly livid. "Did you or did you not--?"

"SHUT UP!" Jack tried to move his legs. "You're just jealous. You always have been and now, you are trying to turn everyone against me!"

"Everyone?? There's very few left, Jack, a fact you seem to be overlooking!"

"Gentlemen." D didn't have to raise his voice very far. The steel in it was deterrent enough. "Need I remind you that this is my house, at two a. m., and there are other people asleep?"

Jack clamped his mouth closed, glaring daggers at the blond across the room from him.

"Now, just so you know, Agent Hudson..." The older man used the title deliberately to remind the younger one of his perilous situation. "No one is taking sides. This is the middle ground. And, until you calm down, you will remain restrained. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Brown eyes glittered dangerously.

"Agent Leland, I suggest you return to your home. I can handle it from here."

Myles bowed his head toward D in acknowledgment, refusing to spare a final glance at Jack. "I'll see myself out, Agent Gans." He was gone in an instant.

"That self-righteous pri–"

D held up a hand, halting the comment. "I advise you to be mindful of your words, Jack. Your actions just now are not conducive to my letting you loose." The sound of stairs creaking had the older man locking his office door. "And I don't think our conversation is for outside company, do you?"

Sighing angrily, Jack leaned his head back against the wall. "D, this is all a mistake. It's just a misunderstanding. I can explain."

"I'm sure you can." There was understanding in that tone.

Roped hands came up. "Can we take this off now?"

"First, you need to explain your presence at Sue Thomas' house late this evening." D leaned back against his desk, prepared to take all the time in the world.

"Oh, fine. You want my reason why I was there. Why don't you ask Sue about the company she's keeping. Myles was there as well as another man." Venom laced every word. "I leave for a few months, and it seems she's out with every man in sight, trying to make up for my loss." He sat upright, eyes glazed with scorn. "I'm the only one who can make her happy."

It took everything D possessed to keep his poker face intact. He had never imagined Myles to be right to such a massive degree. His insides churned at the hatred in the younger agent's voice.

"I'm going over there in the morning and taking that Tom Nyguen to the office. I'm sure there are several items on his rap sheet just waiting for me to find them." Hands raised in supplication. "I'm calm now. You can let me go. I'll protect Sue."

Slipping around his desk, the supervisor was grateful for the break between them. "I'll take that under advisement, Agent Hudson. Right now, I need to make a call."

"You do that, D. Call Bobby. He can come over and explain all of this. You'll see." Brown eyes were cold and hard. "Oh wait, he's bailed on me, too. Never mind. First, Bobby, then Sue and Myles. Who's next? I forgot Lucy. She moved out of the country. Tara? She's fine in her new home. Who cares about me?"

He began pulling at his bonds, rubbing red welts into his hands with the struggle. The shaking banged against the walls and D was instantly in Jack's face. "Agent Hudson, if you don't cease right now, I'll have to..."

"What? Restrain me? I'm restrained right now, D." He grinned crookedly, and threw his head back against the wall. "And now, I'm getting beat up by my former supervisor. How's that going to look? You gonna try to stop me, too?"

The older man had his phone out and was talking rapidly to someone as Jack slipped further from reality. "Yes, this is Agent Gans. I need a psyche team at my house right now. I have a possible deranged man on my property."

He flipped the cell closed. How was he going to explain to Donna, much less his children, the demise of Jack Hudson?

* * *

Myles parked his car and eased into his house, going straight to the computer. His inbox flashed, signaling a message was waiting.

THANK YOU

His face crumbled then, realizing just how close everything had come to turning out very badly.

* * *

Sue sat up abruptly, feeling incredible sadness on her heart. "Tommy? Where is Myles?" She slid out from under the comforter and walked into the living area. "Tommy?" He was sleeping gracefully on her over-sized couch.

She wanted to talk to him, but didn't want to startle him. Experience taught her well when it came to highly trained men and sleep. "Tommy? I need you."

When his eyelids fluttered, she sighed and walked around to sit on the floor next to him. "Where is Myles?"

"..om..." he seemed to mumble.

"Home? What about Jack?" He stirred a bit more. She dared a tap on his shoulder. Dark eyes flashed.

"Hudson is gone. Leland took him away."

She nodded, pressing a hand to her chest. "My heart hurts." Tears flowed once again, and she found herself wrapped in safety.

_Brother, you have tasked me with more than I can bear._ Thomas closed his eyes against the brightness of the room, letting his ears do the work, hearing the pain and sorrow under the tears.

_She is more than Terry, more like you than I imagined._ Gathering her close, he pulled her

up onto the couch and leaned back, tucking her into a cocoon of his body. As her tears eased, he felt her relax once again, sleeping roughly, as one spent.

Reaching back, he flicked off the light, letting his restless mind drift into its own uneasy sleep.

* * *

He didn't know exactly what caused him to awaken. Maybe a noise out of place, the feel of his arm chair under his cheek. Maybe it was the sound of his coffee grinder working by itself. Myles sat up abruptly, tossing off the covers that had magically appeared over him. He shook his head, his last thought before sleep being at his desk. _How did I end up here, on my recliner?_

The answer to that question strode through the doorway, looking every bit like the masculine version of his partner. The same shade of blond hair, only shorter. Same hazel eyes, only older.

Same slight olive coloring, only sun blasted. Where she was slight, soft, and feminine, he was taller, planes and angles, whip-tight. Myles found himself speechless.

COFFEE YOUQQ Those long, lean fingers flew so much like hers.

"Uh, yes, please." The Bostonian followed the silent man into the kitchen. "I won't presume to ask how you got in."

A key glittered in the lamp light.

"Oh." Myles felt very off balance after his rough night, and now, this stranger in his kitchen was just a tad too much. "If you don't mind, I'm going up stairs. Don't leave. We need to talk."

Broad shoulders shrugged. OKAY

* * *

Twenty minutes and a hot shower later, the blond agent felt somewhat renewed, still burdened by the fact that one of his own had..._crossed a line that I never hope to see again. Ever._ He descended the stairs, fastening his shirt sleeve buttons. Curious eyes watched him.

BETTER YOU YES

"I'm alive and very grateful to be so." Myles helped himself to the freshly brewed coffee. He took his time, adding one sugar and stirring gently. When the silence grew too loud, blue-gray eyes looked up, meeting hazel. "How did you know?"

WATCH HIM ME SEE CRAZY HIM MIND The silent man shook his head. HIM–the hands and fingers switched gears and began to fly.

Myles tried to keep up, but was lost almost immediately. Sue had warned him about James' unique use of language. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get that."

OKAY He grabbed a bag from the floor, retrieving a notebook computer. In seconds, it was on and again, fingers flew quickly, like so many humming birds on speed. The silent man gestured for the agent to come over and read.

--I don't know why, but he seemed fixed on Susan. I needed to be able to keep track of him. I've had him under surveillance for months, since he had his accident. Most of his reports were good, but some of the therapy sessions were a bit...unusual.--

Golden blond brows shot up. "You have access to his private medical records?"

–Did I say that?– It was amazing how much emotion could be expressed in those eyes.

Myles stepped back, sensing the same wild edginess he'd felt in Arashikage. "My apologies. I..."

–Look, I know you don't know me. I wouldn't breach protocols like that, but I do have sources who can find out things I need to know.--

Cutting a sideways glance, the Bostonian saw those familiar-yet-not hazel eyes staring at him. NOT ENEMY BROTHER YES

"You have a strange family, my friend."

YES YES

"And does that now include me?"

Broad shoulders shrugged again. –Bobby says yes, you are a good mate. I see in you what Sue sees in you. You have stood in my place for these months. I am grateful.–

Myles saw it his eyes. Caught in a mesmerizing stare, he saw the deep love of a brother that ached to protect his sister, even when separated by great distance. There was also the pain of not being able to be there when she needed him. With a nod of respect, the agent looked away, allowing the other man his privacy once more.

Two taps brought his attention back.

–Leland...I AM grateful. You have been a good friend and teacher for Sue, a protector and even a brother. You have much to be proud of in how you have behaved with such honor.--

"It is I who should thank you for letting her see herself as more. It's been my privilege to be her partner."

The silent man held out his hand, and Myles shook it, both understanding the strength the other had. GO ME SEE SUE TOMMY

"I know Sue will be pleased to see you." Rinsing and placing his cup in the drain, Myles turned to speak only to find the kitchen empty. A quick search revealed his visitor had gone as quietly as he came, key left on the counter.

* * *

Tommy sighed deeply, inhaling the scent of honeysuckle and springtime. Warmth and comfort lay curled in his arms, bringing back memories that he'd long put away. He breathed in again, catching another scent–one that had him cracking open a tired eyelid.

Hazel eyes glittered dangerously, leaning in close. A finger went up, warning him not to speak.

Keeping his own face blank, Tommy faced his blood brother, meeting his gaze calmly. They stared at each other, speaking only with their eyes.

–Deep black blinked slowly. _She needed me._

--Blond head tilted minutely. _I know._

--Sleepy eyes tightened. _You have asked more than I could bear._

--Blond eyebrows rose in question. _You are so sure?_

--One dark brow frowned. _Do not mock me._

--Two frowned back. _Do not lie to yourself. _

--Straightforward onyx gaze. _I...am struggling._

–Blond brows shouted disbelief. ...

–Black eyes shuttered, a tremulous breath taken before they opened once more. _She is so strong. How do you bear it?_

--A smile started near the hazel eyes and spread. _How do I not?_

James held out his hand, letting it hover just over Sue's brow. Tommy frowned, speaking once more.

–Eyes pleaded. _Please...let her rest. It has allowed me some peace as well._

With a curt nod, the silent man rose, exiting to the bedroom to check on snoozing Levi. The Golden barely acknowledged his presence with brief 'snuff' before fading back out. Giving the

dog a soft pat, James moved back into the kitchen, taking out his computer. It booted quickly and he checked his mail, making note of various things, all the while keeping an ear on the pair sleeping in the living room.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he reached along his bond, brushing Sue's bright fire with his own. He heard as well as felt her relax, going deeper into her sleep. He also felt Tommy surrender to the same urge to let go, and just rest. _It has been a long time since you weren't running, brother._

James opened his eyes, letting his fingers fly over the keys. In short order, he had notes sent off to his superiors, his contacts, several teammates, and his fiancée. He was about to sign off when a window popped open.

**prncss_lvr: I see your bck.**

**silentguy: duh**

**prncss_lvr: Sue ok?**

**silentguy: **

**prncss_lvr: I hve a maroj headahe tht strted yetserday. **

**silentguy: she is now**

**prncss_lvr: tel me lter, I ned sleep and hww do I splain it too Top?**

**silentguy: I'll take care of it. Rest.**

**prnss_lvr: u sure?**

**silentguy: yes. Sleep. Or I'll tell I'Lee.**

**prnss_lvr: whtevre. lateer.**

**prnss_lvr has signed out.**

James closed the laptop and stood. He wandered around the apartment, looking at the slight changes Tommy had made in order to make Jack see what wasn't there. What surprised him most was an old picture sitting on the television. With careful hands, he lifted the frame, inwardly moaning at the memories it brought back.

It was a picture of Tommy and Terry at a park near his home. He remembered taking the picture. The same roll contained the photo he'd carried all the time as a talisman during his deployments. A spike of pain seared his heart before he could control it.

Behind him, Sue gasped, sitting upright. Her hand covered her heart even as her eyes searched for him. James was with her in an instant, re-assuring her that nothing was wrong, that it was only a memory. Her weary smile lit the room brighter than the muted sunlight.

MISSED YOU ME he signed.

SAME SAME She worried her lip, glancing from him to Tommy who sat beside her. "Is it over? Can I breathe now?"

The two men exchanged glances as Arashikage moved next to James so Sue could see both of them. He spoke first. "I believe so."

James nodded. YES REST YOU NOW

He barely caught his adopted sister as she threw herself into his arms, clutching him tightly. "I tried for so long to be strong. I had to be strong." Her words became muffled against his shirt, tears burning hot, then cold against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, James stroked her hair, keeping his breathing steady, letting his heart speak louder than anything spoken vocally.

"What will happen now?" Her voice sounded so small and vulnerable that Levi pushed into the mix, anxious to support his mistress. She sat back, stroking the Golden's head, watching her brother and Tommy communicate without speaking. Without moving more than a facial muscle.

It was Arashikage who finally spoke. "Agent Leland will be calling soon. He will be able to tell us of Hudson's whereabouts. Once known, we can make our decisions accordingly."

James sighed, a deep sound as if pushing off a great weight. His eyes met Sue's, relieved when she ventured a tremulous smile. TIRED ME he signed. BASEHOME ME NEED GO

"I understand." Sue switched to sign as well. S-H-A-N-A BRAVEHEART LOVE YOU

The faint pink tinge that crept from beneath his collar caused her to laugh. Thomas smiled as well. "So, brother, your sister has you pegged."

STAY YOU HERE T-O-M-M-Y QQ

His dark head nodded politely. "I will remain."

THANK YOU came from both siblings.

James quickly rounded up his gear, tucking his helmet beneath his arm. Giving him one last hug, Sue walked him to the door, Thomas a close shadow behind them. As the door closed and locked, the gentleman thief heard the motorcycle start up and pull away.

Taking Sue by the hand, he led her back up the stairs, settling her on the couch, Levi ensconcing himself at her feet. "You stay here and rest. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She nodded, curling her hands beneath a pillow as he spoke. He walked out of her line of sight and she sighed. _Father? Father, I'm confused. I'm grateful that you provided safety and protection for me, but now...my heart won't be still._ _I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do or feel right now._

Hazel eyes slowly closed, and a calm descended on her, sending her quietly in to slumber.

* * *

Thomas closed the bedroom door behind him, leaning heavily against it. _Brother, you torture me. Knowing my heart is weak and asking me yet to stay. You would have me bring dishonor upon myself..._

He grabbed his gear bag from under Sue's bed and headed into the bathroom. Cold water sprayed over him, doing nothing to ease his troubled thoughts._ She has seen into my soul and didn't turn away. How can I not want her to see more? _Again, he cursed James for tempting him; Hudson for being a fool to push her to such extremes; himself for being weak.

Cutting the water, he toweled off quickly, pulling on his clothes in haste. _I have dawdled too long. I am stronger than this. I can remain detached. _

Thomas ran a hand over his jet black hair, causing it to stand rather rakishly. He frowned at himself in the mirror. _Fool. She is not looking for you._

_You wish she was._ His reflection seemed to mock him.

He stared into his mirrored self's eyes. _Yes, I do._ _There is no dishonor in that._

_But..._The reflection raised a hand in response to his real-self moving to touch the glass.

With a sigh, Thomas conceded, _I am not who I should be. I have done much to bring dishonor on myself. It would take more than I could ask to get past those things._

He cleaned up his mess, re-packing his back and stowing it once again. Venturing back into the living room, he found Sue sleeping, half-reclined on the couch. Thomas sat in the chair he'd staked out when he first arrived and waited.

* * *

It was D who called Myles, letting him know of Jack's current situation. "I had to remand him to a psyche ward."

"Oh, no." Anguish colored the two small words, more than he thought was possible.

Dimitrius seemed to understand. "Myles, I've seen this before, though, not so close. It's not your fault."

"I know." He closed his eyes, dreading having to relay the news. "I just...I wanted it to be cleaner than this."

Silence filled the line for what felt like an eternity. When D finally spoke, it was with a weary voice. "I've spoken to Tompkins. He's been appraised. There will be an inquiry."

"I didn't want things to end for him like this, Dimitrius." Blue-gray eyes rolled toward the cathedral ceiling in silent supplication.

"It's out of our hands now, Myles."

* * *

It was quiet in the room except for the breathing, the monitors, the sounds of people coming and going in the hallway. He sat alone, head in hands. _I wasn't supposed to be left. I was supposed to be in charge._

A phone ringing in the distance had him jerk upright, yanking the leather cuff on his arm. _Now, I'm no better than...what? All I wanted was to protect what was mine. I have the right to do that, don't I? I'm a federal agent. I protect home and country. _

Chocolate brown eyes narrowed as faces leered at him from behind dark lashes. _I see you there, Myles, taking what should rightfully be mine. Poisoning her against me. Allowing her to be with other men when she should be with me. _

With sudden rage, he shouted, pulling against his restraints. "You can't keep me here. I have to find her. She needs me!"

Footsteps sounded in the hall, voices entering the room. They all spoke at once, making no sense to him. He ranted until his throat was raw, slamming his head back and forth on the pillow. In his fit of pique, he didn't see the doctor come in with a needle in hand.

Jack's world suddenly grew fuzzy. _It shouldn't be like this. I should be out there. I'm not going anywhere. Hello?_

**THE END**


End file.
